


Arlinda: The Cold Bolt!!

by FluffySheepHair



Series: Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Latex, Masks, Wrestling, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: Before White Crusaders, Arlinda was once a part of some pit fighting rings. Now, she wants to go back in complete secret. So secret, she goes to a new fighting ring. The Masked Wrestling Association.
Series: Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114397
Kudos: 1





	Arlinda: The Cold Bolt!!

The White Crusaders is full of prestigious people of many talents. All can enter, few can stay. They only accept the best of the best. One of the best teams, Hydra Bravo, has one member holding a secret. One that she has kept this whole time. In the day time, Arlinda Conner, a red haired beauty who stands tall and shows off her power with forceful punches, is a mercenary who takes on small criminals who do things such as petty theft and robbery. Her crimson hair is an eye catcher, and her feet and hands are crime busters. At night however, it's like a new story. She loses her camisole, her pants, her bandana, and maroon and gold striped bra for something absolutely different. So different, it actually seems ridiculous to think it's her. Upon losing the bandana, her hair folds out from underneath. She goes from shoulder length to nearly hitting the top of her back. In the bandana's place, is a seafoam green mask that she wraps around her face. Her top and bottom is a light teal latex suit, an olive green and seafoam corset and matching gloves, and the final touch being some oil all around her body and face. A light amount, but enough to show reflection. By this time, she's known by her Masked Wrestling Pseudonym. The Cold Bolt.

Growing up, Arlinda always loved fighting, and mainly did it to keep her family fed. She had to keep her face hidden, and lie about her identity in the first place, so that she could even participate. Her record was tremendously unparalleled in the pits of the north part of her city, with 43 wins and 4 losses, and a seventeen win streak. After joining White Crusaders, she was forced to retire to pay attention to her new line of work. It wasn't until recently that she met up with the idea of coming back under a new name. The Masked Wrestling Association was looking for new people, and since she had more valid info, it seemed like a new person.

Her first match was at 9 PM on a Saturday. She was already in the practice ring, waiting for her opponent. Clad in a burgundy masquerade mask adorned with gold trims, and a purple wrestling suit with violet accents, strutting and being elegant as she walked. Her short black hair made Arlinda believe she takes fighting seriously, and reevaluate the idea of grabbing her hair.

"My name is Violent Violet. At least in the ring." She says as she bows. It was a rather sultry and sexy voice. "It's just practice, so don't go too hard."

"Sure! And I'll be taking mental notes." Arlinda replied. The bell rung for fight to begin. The two were rather quick on their feet, exchanging blows with the air with narrow misses. The biggest shock to Arlinda was her opponent's fighting style was rather flexible. One minute she's defensive, the next, she's throwing everything she's got. Every move she had thrown out would seem like an opening to Arlinda until she found out the hard way, it was only inches away from being a perfectly clean hit. For ten minutes, they kept going at it in the small ring, and it took Arlinda that long to find the opening she needed. She noticed she used her feet a lot, so she decided to wait for a punch, deflecting any and all kicks instead of trying to react to it with her own attack.

"How long have you been fighting?" The purple clad diva asked.

"Oh, about 5 years! Started in the pits." Arlinda responded, while trying to keep the flurry of soles away.

"I thought so. Your fighting is like a street hooligan who got their moves from a movie." Her next kick was a fake out, causing Arlinda to move her arm towards where it would've made impact, only for her to suddenly get kneed in the chin! She throws herself backwards, stumbling. "Keep your hands near your face or you're gonna get a bruise on your pretty cheeks." Her next hit was directly on her abdomen. A kick so hard it sends her flying against the ring's ropes. It sends her back, stumbling forward, and then falling flat on her face. "Violent Violet shows the ropes here…" She steps on Arlinda's back, crushing her heel and grinding it. Arlinda whines as she knows she's gonna be defeated, feeling her new mask being untied from her face.

"TIME!" The bell rung. Arlinda lifted herself up in sorrow.

"I did awful, didn't I…" It was easy to tell she was about to cry. Her passion for fighting and spectacle was coming to a quick end.

"Absolutely not." Violet hugged her. "You did fantastic. You need to train harder and learn more fighting styles. That's how I tapped into you. A waiting style is never good in the ring." Before she gave her mask back she gave her a peck on the cheek.

"H…hey… uhm. My name is Cold Bolt… I forgot to introduce myself."

"Well then, Miss Bolt… I'll see you in the ring in a week from now." Arlinda shook her head in disbelief. "I'll send in a letter of recommendation immediately. You'll do fine and I'm sure you'll be accepted."

A week went by so slow. Posters were being plastered everywhere in town for the new girl named Cold Bolt to be fighting Violent Violet at the Centerfold Stadium. 11 PM, This Saturday. It made Arlinda feel a bit uncomfortable at the idea the whole world would see her getting beaten up. To think, someone as prestigious as her in the White Crusaders, losing to someone who actually trained in martial arts, as opposed to her, who definitely didn't learn her fighting style from all the fighting games she played as a kid. Nights of training went by as she learned actual Muay Thai and Sambo, lifted weights, ran miles, and started eating more protein thanks to her new training partner. After nearly five hours at the end of the week, she was ready for a good bath.

Upon entering the gym's big bath house, which was completely unoccupied, she stripped to the bare essentials. Dipping her toes into the hot water, then slowly moving, she sat down and began to have all her stress and fear melt away. But she wasn't sure she was gonna win. Giving some more time in the bath, she mulled it over with her trainer in the tub.

"You know. I was thinking about supplements." Arlinda said. "You think I should try that? I heard protein powder is good.

"Listen babe." Her coach began. She reached from out of the tub and into a small bag. "I knew you'd be talking about this kinda stuff, but keep this between you and me." She handed her a small bottle with a girl with blue hair and a heart shaped cowlick. Her entire motif was hearts. One on her shirt, on her gloves, and even her glasses. The label said "Julissa Juice."

"This… looks sketchy as fuck." Arlinda said. "Like putting it bluntly? This looks like a drug you'd use to entice kids. Especially since it's a known wrestler out there."

"Trust me. It's safe. Otherwise, I wouldn't be givin' it to ya, babe." She winked.

"Stop calling me that, first of all. Secondly." Arlinda took the bottle. Without a moments notice, she uncapped the bottle and then began guzzling every ounce of it. Her coach looked in awe.

"Babe. You were supposed to only drink an ounce of that!" She looked horrified.

"Oh so what. Am I gonna die?" Arlinda giggles. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides. The worst that could happen is disqualification, yeah?" She hops out of the tub, drying off, and putting on new clothes. "Tomorrow is my big day! See ya, babe!" She walks out, with her coach in horror as she frantically dials her phone.

"Boss. What if someone drinks the entire bottle?!"  
"I… What?"

"You heard me! Someone did that with one of the samples I gave her!"

"Oh, It was just a sample? It should be fine."

"No no, let me rephrase that. I only intended to give her a small taste… and she drank the entire bottle!" Silence was on the other end.

"I don't know." Arlinda was already home as she went on to skip and hop gleefully back to the White Crusader's dormitory. Thankfully, hers was private among the others, so her and her friends got special privileges of having an off base place to live. Even luckier, was she came home to something she hadn't had in a long time.

****Arlinda** **

****You probably didn't see the message I left on your phone, but we're going on a mini vacation for some business. Don't break anything when we're away, yada yada, you know the drill.** **

****Ravina.** **

****P.S., my password for my Pizza Pal is FortifiedKn1ghts. You can order ONE free pizza with the points I've saved up.** **

Arlinda, in a fit of glee, shouted as she crashed into the sofa and ordered her free pizza. "Tomorrow is gonna be so… so…!! Epic!" She flailed around as she began squealing in delight. That bath did wonders for her anxiety. She let out a deep breath as she tried to contain her excitement, until…

She exhaled again. She noticed she wheezed. She got back up, feeling a bit of pain as her favorite bra poked her in the back. But then she thought, since she's home alone, who gives a damn? She threw off her shirt and bra and loosened up on the couch. The night was growing darker, and after getting her pizza and doing her nightly routine cleaning, it was bed time. So much excitement was let out, and finally, she was able to rest. Tomorrow, she's in the ring.

"All right. My time to go back in." Arlinda, in her dressing room, looked in the mirror. If her clothes weren't green enough, then her face would definitely bring it out, since the awful shades of green she had on was making her physically ill. The door swung open.

"Yo, Arlene--" The fight coordinator walked in, but stopped himself. "Oh. Sorry. Cold Bolt! Time to make your move!"  
"All right, I'm on! Let's freakin go!" With the mask on, Arlinda as Cold Bolt was ready to go to the ring. The stage was set. "Actually… before I go… I need to check something." Moving to a corner, she looks at her body in a mirror. She notices that her chest looks super deformed. She pulls her suit forward a bit to fix… something. It wasn't quite noticeable by the coordinator.

"Bolt? Is something the matter?" Arlinda was fiddling with something in her chest.

"Yes, actually… I… may need to call--" The coordinator peaked over to see Arlinda, looking in shock and embarrassment over her absolutely over grown tits. "….the fight off…" She hastily pulled back her suit after throwing her pads away. "They came out of nowhere! I swear!" They were three times the size of her head, and looked super soft. The coordinator could only shake her head.

"You're going out there. Like it or not." Arlinda grumbled. She walked out with her new look and pair of funbags, sliding down the walkway like she was on roller skates. Despite her chest growing, it felt super natural to her. Her composure wasn't off at all.

"And here she is! Our new challenger for MWA! The Cold Bolt!" The crowd cheered as she was soon flying into the ring. Arlinda was definitely in a bit of pain as they flopped around barely contained. In front of her was Violent Violet. The same girl from last week in practice.

"Goodness! You've grown quite a lot." She laughs. "Is it enough to beat me?"

"I'm sure of it! 100% certain!" The referee walked in the ring.

"The rules are simple. Our divas have to take the other's mask off, and win. This is a no disqualification match!" As soon as the bell rung, the ref left, and the girls began their fight. Arlinda's mind was clear thanks to that good mood feeling she was in, but she was sluggish thanks to her breasts. She knew what she had to do against Violet. If she's being defensive? Act it back until she's striking her. Violet's first course of action was to throw a straight lining punch and follow up with a hook. Instead of blocking, Arlinda countered with her own punch. Her sturdier physique made it easier to barrel through her blows. Her kicks were easily dealt with grabbing them, and giving the threat of throwing her around, but letting go was the best option to throw her off guard. Of course, Violet also had a scheme to cook up. Her next punch went straight for her chest… only for her fist to open up, and grab Arlinda's left breast. Violet begins to feel up and grope this single breast while Arlinda begins moaning and the crowd goes absolutely wild.

"No disqualifications, ref said." Violet teased as she began to play with both breasts as Arlinda let her guard down. Her moans became rather cute and quiet. "Goodness. You're so big. But you're not a big shot like me…" Arlinda made a quivering lip as she held Violet tight, stuffing her head into her cleavage.

"S-stop doing that! They're super sensitive…!!" Violet struggled, trying to get out, but it was almost impossible. She even tried licking her, rubbing lower, but to no avail, Arlinda wouldn't let go. In a flash of genius, Arlinda realized what must be done. With one arm keeping her in, she had the other slowly go towards the back of Violet's head, both her index and thumb at the string of her mask, undoing it slowly. After it became undone, she shoved Violet forward, as the mask she wore fell onto the ground simultaneously, right next to her arm.. Her face was giving off an emotion of love. She must have enjoyed her time in her mammary prison. The crowd roared in applause as the ref jumped back in, holding Arlinda's arm high.

"Cold Bolt! Our newest diva, the winner!" The crowd cheered. Arlinda smiled and laughed uncontrollably from how overwhelmed she was! After the fight, Violet and Arlinda were back stage, drinking some alcohol after all was said and done.

"So. Juice?" Violet giggled. "That'll wear off in a couple of days. Don't worry."

"And it was no disqualifications, so I won fair and square." Arlinda sipped from her appletini.

"Well, even then, it's not illegal, per se. If anything it's seen as unorthodox." Arlinda was able to stuff her drink between her chest and sip through a straw. It was rather amusing to Violet. "By the way. Let's have a rematch later. Of course, with your normal size. Those things will wear off soon."

"All right then." She leaned back in her seat and sighed. But she was then startled as Violet grabbed her boobs again.

"But… how about we have a private rematch… right now?" She laughed as she stuffed her head inside her chest again! Arlinda couldn't help but hug her back in a sign of tough love.


End file.
